


A Gift Most Precious

by C_Aureus



Category: Hyrule Warriors: Age of Calamity (Video Game), The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Happy Ending, Light Angst, Post-Age of Calamity, Smut, Valentine's Day Fluff, let them be happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:28:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29523636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/C_Aureus/pseuds/C_Aureus
Summary: After the Calamity has been successfully repulsed, and Hyrule begins to recover, a husband and wife journey to the Veiled Falls, on a most special day...
Relationships: Link/Mipha (Legend of Zelda)
Comments: 28
Kudos: 48





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ebony_McCloud](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ebony_McCloud/gifts), [EchoGekkos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EchoGekkos/gifts), [only_by_the_stars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/only_by_the_stars/gifts).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there!
> 
> Well, uh.
> 
> I know that this isn't the sequel to _A Promise Kept_ , but...
> 
> In the spirit of Valentine's Day (my opinions on it aside), I decided to write some fluffy Miphlink.
> 
> I also did it as a separate thing to my series, for convenience's sake. And also because I wanted to just let them be happy for once, instead of the misery-fuelled angst-fest that is _Promises_. So yeah. Bit overdue (my bad, lol) but I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Thank god for Age of Calamity.
> 
> This fic is dedicated to the members of the Mipha Protection Squad. You guys are all the absolute best. :)

### Chapter 1

### 

It was rather damp in Lanayru, at this time of year.

Then again, Mipha mused, it was rather damp in Lanayru for most of the year. Nevertheless, to the amphibious Zora, such conditions were generally considered to be quite pleasant.

Link, of course, was obviously _not_ a Zora (as the council had reminded her _ad nauseam,_ in protest of their union, much to her and her father's utter disdain), and therefore did not exhibit quite as much enthusiasm as his more hydrophilic counterpart. Still, however, he had lived in Lanayru for long enough that the seemingly perpetual dampness no longer bothered him. Furthermore, he would always take joy in his wife's appreciation of the climate.

Link smiled. Truly, Mipha was in her element here, in the rivers and mountains of their home; it made for such a jarring contrast to their excursions to other regions of Hyrule, where she had often seemed so out of place, almost like...

Link repressed a snicker at the obvious pun.

As frankly astounding as his wit was, and although his wife would certainly see the funny side of it, there were still many amongst the Zora who did not react favourably to being compared to certain aquatic life forms. A sentiment which Link completely understood, and empathised with, as he discarded the thought.

A warm, pleasant shudder ran through Link. 

Even now, months after their victory over Ganon, and several weeks after their marriage, the novelty, not to mention the _thrill,_ of referring to Mipha as such had not worn off.

Finally, after all of their strife, and suffering, and sacrifice, they could be together, as they had always desired...

Link lifted his hand to the white scale that adorned _his_ Zora Armour, admiring it, before looking back towards the woman who had gifted it to him.

Mipha was looking out, over the summit of the Veiled Falls, towards the Domain that sat so silently beneath them. They had come up here, to their cherished, special spot, to be allowed some peace from their daily duties, on this most special day.

Bureaucracy, sadly, would wait for no one. Even despite the fact that they had been successful in preventing the Calamity from devastating Hyrule, the damage it had wrought had been quite extensive. As such, there was still much work to do, in preparing the land, and its inhabitants, to begin to rebuild what was lost.

However, today was different. Today was their first Day of Fertility as a married couple.

The name made the nature of the celebration rather obvious: The Zora's reproductive cycle was tied to the seasons, and today, the last day of summer recognised by Zora calendars, heralded the beginning of many female Zora's menstrual cycle. In the coming weeks, their bodies would prepare themselves for the most sacred and important task of carrying the next generation to term, and protecting their spawn until they were self-sufficient.

It was a day filled with rituals, and surrounded by a hallow, heavy air.

And yet, in spite of that, it was a time of much celebration, and jubilation.

In recent years, the annual festival, which the Zora could trace its origins back to before Hyrule had even existed, had undergone a slight shift in priorities. At one point, tradition had dictated that couples that wished to procreate furrow themselves away in isolation, to dedicate and devote their energies towards their partner alone, but now...

Now, it was a far more social affair, with much emphasis upon blessing one's neighbours with good fortune not only in regards to their attempts to have children, but also to just celebrate the love shared between partners.

Despite their current isolation, Mipha and Link had already spent a great deal of time mingling, giving out and receiving well wishes in equal abundance. Now, however, as the day drew to a close, they had journeyed away from the bustle of the plaza, to enjoy their evening together.

Of course, biological incompatibility aside, neither of them were particularly keen to become parents _quite_ yet. After all, not only was it tradition to allow a relationship a few years (or even _decades_ ) to develop, but Mipha and Link were currently perfectly content with only each other for company.

Link approached his wife from behind, and wrapped his arms around her, pressing a lazy kiss to the fin that fell over her cheek. Mipha sighed in pleasure, bringing her hands up to cover his own, as she melted under his gentle affection.

''Thank you for the meal.'' Mipha whispered, as Link buried his face deeper into her neck, inhaling deeply as he savoured the familiar and cherished scent of her. She smelled like fresh water, the gentle, bubbling streams that snaked around the lands of Lanayru; full of life, and full of love.  
''It was most exquisite.'' she hummed, happily.

Indeed, Link had prepared food for them both, as he was always so keen to do. At first, Mipha had been touched by his generosity, not to mention chivalry, however had initially preferred the taste of raw fish, most especially when they were specimens she had caught herself. Now, however, as much as it might bring shame and dishonour upon her to admit it to her Zora peers and friends...

He had converted her to another one of his 'Hylian perversions'.

Mipha could not repress her snicker at the melodrama of that sentiment.

After a few moments more, basking in the sinful pleasure of his wife's essence, Link pressed his lips to Mipha's ear, and whispered in a loving croon, that rumbled in her chest:

''I have something to give you.''

Mipha's brow raised. It was such an innocent statement, at face value, and yet, she had not missed the teasing, lascivious _promise_ hidden in his words. Not, of course, that she was unreceptive to such advances, far from it.

She just hadn't expected him to be so... bold.

So, she was further surprised, and just perhaps a _tad_ frustrated, when she heard a faint clasping of metal, before Link's hands retreated from around her neck. Intrigued, however, she looked down, and was faced with perhaps the most _beautiful_ gemstones she had ever laid eyes upon; a remarkable achievement, and an audacious claim, considering her royal heritage, however Mipha thought it wholly justified.

Dangling from a fine golden chain lay a pendant, twinkling in the ghostly evening light of the luminous stones surrounding them. It was the Royal Zora Emblem; its three connected crescents each filled with a brilliant, sparkling diamond. Upon further inspection, a bewitched Mipha began to notice the fine engraved patterns adorning the metallic framework that housed the gems.

To put it mildly, it was stunning. Mipha found her breath utterly stolen away, entranced by the lustre and beauty of the craftsmanship.

Finally snapping herself out of her reverie, Mipha whirled around to face Link, to find him unusually tense, visibly holding his breath as he awaited her reaction. It was subtle, and most would have never noticed, but Mipha could easily discern the slightest of hunches in his shoulders, and his short, shallow breaths, not to mention the slightest shiver of anticipation that periodically trembled through his form.

Of course, Mipha was appreciative, not to mention beyond grateful, for his efforts, and their fruit. Still, the gift itself prompted a couple of questions to the forefront of her mind...

''Oh, Link,'' she sighed, wistfully. ''It's beautiful.'' She let out a small, fond smile to witness him deflate ever so slightly, as his tension escaped him in the face of her approval.  
''However... pardon me for saying this, but I did not think that you cared for such 'trinkets'.''

She did not intend to present herself as ungracious, far from it. However, Link had, on numerous occasions, informed her, and _many_ others, that he cared very little for jewellery, finery, and all sorts of regalia that he had been expected to don as a Prince of the Domain, much to the further ire of the Council.

Furthermore, Mipha herself was practically _covered_ in adornments and symbols that reflected her status and position, to the point where she'd humorously stated that she wore enough jewellery for the both of them. Adding any more to her already overdecorated body might even straddle the line to where she would be seen as indulging _too much_ in her wealth. 

Losing herself to opulence was most certainly _not_ an image that Mipha wished to present.

Both of these factors made Link's gift all the more perplexing to her, as she studied him, awaiting his response.

In her experience, Link did little without purpose, and she expected this gift to be no different.

Despite all of this, however, the mere fact that this gift had come from _Link_ meant that, digressions aside, she already cherished it more than she could express into words. The fact that it was so aesthetically pleasing was merely a bonus.

Link shuffled, reluctant as ever to express himself, and Mipha sighed. It truly hurt her heart every time she was faced with the remnants of the wounds the war had inflicted on him. Of course, not all wounds were visible, and this went especially true for Link. She did not resent the fact that he had become so withdrawn, completely understanding the mountainous amount of pressure he had been forced to withstand, and yet, seeing her husband honestly _afraid_ to be himself, be _open_ with her...

Well. It stung, slightly. Even despite how terrible she felt for feeling such a way. She was still only mortal, after all...

''Urbosa owed me a favour.'' Link broke his silence with a stilted sentence; one that raised more questions than it answered.

Still, after a moment of contemplation, an explanation began to form in Mipha's mind:

Clearly, this 'favour' Link had mentioned had been collected by commissioning this _masterpiece_ of jewellery from Gerudo Town's famed jewelsmiths. Indeed, the Gerudo held renown throughout Hyrule and beyond, for their ability to create simply unparalleled works of decorative art.

As pleased as Mipha was to have divined this (and as pleased as Link was to have her figure it out without him needing to explain), she was of the opinion that this did not tell the _full_ story behind it, and she patiently awaited him to bless her with further detail.

As she waited, she began to notice an odd sensation settle in her chest. It was difficult to describe, but Mipha might have attempted to compare it to the feelings of security and protection Link invoked within her, whenever he embraced her. Bemused, she glanced down at the pendant again, and noticed something _quite_ odd...

The diamonds, that sparkled so serenely in the twilight, held an unnatural, magical glow; the luminescent texture of the spell shimmering along their surfaces.

''Did you get these enchanted?!'' Mipha exclaimed, filled with disbelief.

Enchanting, after all, was an _exorbitantly_ expensive process; skillful, capable practitioners being so extraordinarily rare, and the process so costly (both monetarily _and_ temporally), that few even believed the knowledge required to perform the practice still existed. Even to those who knew better, such as a Princess like herself, knew that there was no practical, let alone _feasible,_ method to acquire enchanted items, much less an enchantment as _evidently_ powerful as this one.

Struggling to control herself, and not make her stupefaction so _painfully_ obvious, Mipha almost missed the warm, proud, and downright _cheeky_ smile that Link flashed at her, before returning to his usual placid disposition in the blink of an eye.

''Tera owed me a _different_ favour.'' he stated, imbuing his entire explanation into that sentence, not dissimilarly to how the eldest of the Great Fairies had imbued her magic into the diamonds.

Link paused for a moment, pleased to see comprehension dawn over her, before continuing:

''It's enchanted with a protection charm.'' Link continued, solemnly. ''I hope that, in wearing it, it will _always_ be able to protect you, even if...'' he cut himself off, staring out over the crest of the waterfall, as he summoned the courage to finish his sentence...  
''Even if I'm not there to protect you myself.'' Mipha did well to hear the hitch in his voice, nearly drowned out as it was by the rushing water.

She stood in silence, for a few moments, allowing time for his words, and the deeper meaning behind them, to fully sink in, and tears began to well in her eyes...

His fervent, unyielding desire to protect her... How much he worried about her when he was not at her side, ready to fulfill his eternal promise to her...

~~How he had broken down, within the bowels of dear Ruta, after saving her and Sidon from Waterblight, overwhelmed by the prospect that he had been _so close to losing her forever..._~~

~~How she herself had to battle with the knowledge that she would outlive him by centuries; how that sought to wear her down every single day. How he must also worry so much for her safety, after he will no longer be capable of protecting her...~~

Only then did the true meaning of the gift become apparent: Link, evidently, had done some research on enchanting. The only gemstone strong enough to withstand a spell this strong, the only gem that had enough fortitude to not eventually lose its enchantment, was a diamond. His gift, as wonderful as it was, had not been intended to be merely visually pleasing, but instead had possessed both immaculate form, as well as a tangible, practical function, and had been the product of enormous effort and devotion to its intended recipient.

When painted in that light, it was trivial to understand why he was just so enamoured with the armour that she had crafted for him.

Even so, Mipha could not help but find humour in the fact that he had wilfully decided to abide by every single romantic trope and ritual that he so evidently disdained, all for the sake of wanting to please her. How the supplementary meaning of his particular choice of gemstone, and the pendant it was embedded in, had been perfectly tailored to fulfill all of the arbitrary criteria. Mipha knew Link well enough to be certain that none of these facts were the product of chance.

 _'Diamonds are forever indeed'_ , Mipha mused, silently.

Mipha knew that Hylians did not celebrate the Day of Fertility as the Domain did, which made sense when she remembered Hylian women's monthly cycle, being capable of bearing children all year around.

Internally, she repressed a shudder; she did not wish to entertain the notion of undergoing a cycle every month. It sounded... most unpleasant. She sent a sympathetic thought towards all of the poor souls that were forced to endure that most disagreeable process so often.

Despite this, however, she was aware that Hylians had a special day wherein they celebrated those that were in relationships; in fact, this festival was the leading influence in changing the nature of the Zora's attitude towards their own Day of Fertility celebrations.

She also knew that it was tradition, on these days, for lovers to gift their partner with something of significance, or pleasure.

So the fact that Link had gone through all of this trouble, all of this effort to acquire this most beautiful gift for her, made the fact that she had nothing to give him in return all the more galling.

When she voiced this, however, overcome as she was by his generosity, and devotion, Link seemed rather taken aback, eyes widened in disbelief at what his ears were telling him.

Instead of responding verbally, Link simply glanced down, to the Zora Armour that he was currently wearing, then back up to her, before gesturing with a shrug, and a teasing, raised eyebrow.

His meaning was obvious, and Mipha was immediately left feeling rather foolish by his wordless rebuke; indeed he surely believed himself to merely be repaying the favour for her own gift to him.

Even still, Link was clearly not done humiliating her, as he _finally_ deigned to reply, after a prolonged moment of perfect silence atop the falls:

''No gift you could ever give could mean more to me than the gift of your presence.''

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You might have noticed that this is a two-parter. Yeah. It wasn't originally intended to be, but lore caught up with me. Link knows that the diamond and jewellery industry is a massive scam, and ain't about to partake in that.
> 
> Unless he can extort his allies and _Dear Friends_ for favours that they owe him. XD
> 
> Ah well...
> 
> Next chapter's gonna be a bit more... _intimate._ ;)  
> Hope to see you there!  
> Please let me know what you think below. I cherish every comment I get; they really mean the world to me, and do wonders for my motivation.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sigh.
> 
> Alright, here it is.
> 
> My first smut.
> 
> Please be gentle, lol.
> 
> Sorry this is overdue, I actually had to re-write it a bit, because, well...  
> Writing smut is hard, lol. Either way. I hope you enjoy.

### Chapter 2

### 

Under the cover of darkness, Link and Mipha returned to the Domain, doing their absolute utmost to avoid the few inhabitants of the Domain that were still active.

Despite their shared desire for privacy, they had no reason to engage in stealth to the extent that they did. However, there was undeniably a primal thrill in pretending that they were sneaking to Mipha's room together to perform some... _illicit_ activities.

Pretending that they were secret lovers, with a pressing need to keep their relationship confidential, lest they risk the wrath of the Council...

Perhaps the thrill Mipha experienced at the notion came from the fact that, for a while at least, this exact scenario had been a very real, very prevalent threat to their happiness. But now, with their marriage approved and enshrined in law (however begrudgingly), that would _never_ be a concern they would be forced to battle. As a result, it made for a terrific thrill to engage in what was, thankfully, only harmless fantasy...

Furthermore, it only stoked the flame of arousal that simmered in her stomach.

Their clandestine operation bore fruit, and they managed to arrive in Mipha's quarters without alerting anybody, except for the royal guards patrolling the palace.

The former royal guard within Link simply _forbade_ him from considering otherwise, fearing the consequences if the Crown Princess and Prince Consort failed to return, and check in...

Still, when the door to their room clicked shut, the lock falling into place, all other trivial thoughts and distractions were forcefully evicted from his mind.

He turned to face Mipha, his wife, and silently admired her appearance, bathed in the soft glow of the Domain.

In such light, she looked almost ethereal; the pale scales of her face and chest tinted almost blue by the light, the deep, passionate red softly muted, washed out in the dim glow. Of course, mere lighting did not make Mipha beautiful; she was nothing less than absolutely gorgeous in any setting, or locale. This fact did not prevent Link from taking ample time to fully appreciate her, every time he laid his eyes upon her alluring form, however...

With a jolt, he realised he was staring, and shook himself back to awareness. However, as he did, he noticed that Mipha had not reacted, far too engaged with admiring his own body, as he saw the lust simmering in her roving gaze.

It brought no small amount of satisfaction, and pride in him.

Stepping forwards, he embraced her swiftly, pulling her into an insistent kiss. Mipha went momentarily rigid, before sighing and relaxing into his embrace, moaning her desire into his mouth as Link pressed further in.

His hands reached around her again, before coming to rest at the base of her tail. He grasped around its circumference with both of his hands, then slowly, teasingly slid them up, until they reached the back of her skull, before repeating their path downwards again. In response, Mipha moaned, far louder this time, before fisting a hand into his hair, tracing her sharp nails over his scalp, earning a groan of Link's own, much to her glee.

Emboldened, Link separated one hand from its twin, and laid it ever so gently above her gills, enticing her with the promise of pressure, and all of the bliss that that stimulation would provide, causing Mipha's breathing to hitch, as she trembled, before a shaking hand pressed to Link's chest, pushing him away, softly.

Gazing upwards, Mipha noted his confusion, as well as the not insignificant amount of hurt Link desperately tried to mask, at having her seem to reject him. Closing her eyes and sighing, Mipha responded in a voice that positively _dripped_ with arousal:

''I was merely going to suggest that we remove our clothes, before proceeding further.''

Upon hearing his words, she was most pleased, and amused, to see the spark _light up_ behind his eyes, as he worked to unclasp his armour with an _almost_ reckless abandon.

As excited as she was for his enthusiasm, Mipha was glad that, even now, he still placed great care and respect for the armour that she had toiled upon for so long...

Granting mercy on him, Mipha moved in to assist, expertly undoing the clasps that secured the armour to his body with practised ease.

Once the armour had been discarded, and he stood shirtless before her, Mipha took the opportunity to indulge herself, and ran her hands along his exposed chest, tracing muscles and scars that defined the body of the man she adored. She admired the sensation of his skin beneath her palms; how soft it was. How delicate. How... _fragile._

Knowing what she did now about Hylian anatomy, it no longer perplexed her that they had such uptight standards of modesty. Indeed, they wore clothes not only to conserve their warmth, but also because their skin was so easily ruptured. Nothing at all like the protective scales that perpetually clad her people...

So, of course, being granted the _privilege_ of witnessing Link so vulnerable, so _naked,_ always managed to spark something possessive, and lustful within her.

Even if the Zora might not care for nakedness, the Hylians _most certainly did._ And, whenever her husband indulged her with his bare body, she experienced a fierce jealousy, wanting to hoard the right to see him in such a state solely to herself.

She supposed that she understood the sentiment; the thrill of undressing a lover, that she had absorbed from other cultures, even as exotic as such a concept was to a Zora...

As she had been fondling his chest so gleefully, Link had not been idle. Instead, he removed his hands from around her, and placed the last of the regalia on her upper body into her hand. Naturally, he'd saved his recent gift for last, and Mipha's attention was once again captured by the pendant.

''You know, I had to get your father's approval to have that forged?'' Link chuckled, as she admired it again.  
''Otherwise, I might have landed in legal trouble for 'unauthorised production of Zora symbolism'.'' He hummed an amused sigh, drinking the sight of her in.

Mipha, for her own part, was not surprised; the Council could get _so_ needlessly anal-retentive over such unimportant detail. One might believe that, especially in times as tumultuous as these, they might have better things to devote their attention towards.

As experience had been so accommodating in informing her, _they most certainly did not._

Still, she supposed that she should express her gratitude to her father, the next time she saw him. Truly, he had partaken in upholding a most pleasurable surprise, and had done so with impressive discretion and tact.

Having enjoyed their momentary pause, they returned their attention to each other, each working to remove their partner's lower garments. Link removed her belts and sash, his fingers leaving delicious shivers in their wake, as he gently brushed them along her scales and fins, and she _yanked_ his trousers down with a decorum totally unbefitting a Princess.

Not that she cared, however. Within the confines of this room, she did not have to be a Princess; she was merely a woman who wished to please, and be pleased by, her lover. And, she always intended to act as such.

After a few frustrating moments more, they finally stood, utterly naked as they beheld each other. Taking a delicate step around the pile of discarded clothes, jewels and bracelets, some of which had been discarded rather haphazardly, they resumed kissing. As Link wrapped himself around Mipha once again, she noticed just how flushed his body was; the pale skin of his face, chest and other areas had reddened, emitting a heat that seared into her skin.

Kissing furiously, Mipha allowed Link to walk her backwards, until she felt the familiar obstruction of their bed pressing at the back of her knees.

Link, ever the gentleman, lowered her down, before gently following, kissing all the while. Mipha sighed, and gasped into his mouth; their tongues furiously wrestling in what had become a battle for dominance. She pulled him flush against her, and was gratified to hear his sharpened intake of breath, as they ground together gently, providing them both with sweet, glorious friction...

Mipha would forever lament the fact that their bodies were not proportioned similarly. Her elongated torso and comparatively shorter legs meant that they could not fit together in the most efficient manner. Still, such minor issues were not a hindrance to them in their embrace. Considering the sheer depths of their love for each other, their willingness to accommodate, and please the other, it could hardly even be classified as making any kind of 'sacrifice'.

As they continued to kiss, driven forwards by their lust, Link was beginning to flag; his tongue falling victim to Mipha's incessant onslaught. Yet, despite this, he grinned into their kiss, as he prepared to turn the tide.

Without warning, his hands locked around her gills, and he began stroking them so infuriatingly gently. His actions had their desired effect, as Mipha's eyes bolted open, frozen by the sudden onset of pleasure, and Link took advantage of her momentary hesitance to thrust his tongue into her mouth, relishing in the taste of her, as well as his victory.

After a moment to bask in the spoils of his conquest, he withdrew, and Mipha sent him the most _scathing_ glare, clearly unamused by his underhanded manoeuvre. Instead of responding, he merely smiled, and lowered his mouth to her neck, placing gentle, apologetic kisses there, as his hands stroked her gills _slightly_ more insistently.

Under the heady, drunk pleasure that filled Mipha's mind, she thought that she might _just_ be capable of forgiving him, dragging her nails down his back as she shuddered under his ministrations.

Slowly, Link's mouth trailed further down her body, briefly stopping at her chest, as he traced his tongue over her pectoral muscles. Once, Mipha would have been self-conscious about her lack of assets in that department, especially when compared to the women of other tribes, who all possessed such magnificent bosoms. Link had, rather emphatically, drilled that doubt out of her, with his repeated expressions of adoration for the body that was solely hers.

He dragged his wet muscle along Mipha's gill slits, and delighted in the adorable squeak that came forth from her, before continuing his path further downwards.

When he came to rest, hovering above her crotch, Mipha's legs parted instinctively, as she gazed imploringly, _desperately_ at him, feeling the warmth of his breath on her most sensitive scales...

For the purpose of maintaining an image, she exerted the full extent of her self-control to _not_ whine when he moved away, kissing a steady path down the inside of her thigh, pausing when he came to the red spot above her knees, before switching to the other leg, bringing himself back up. Meanwhile, his hands had snaked their way beneath her caudal fins, and she tried to not squirm as he indulged himself by groping her rear.

When he reached her crotch again, he paused, _again,_ heedless to her desperate clenching and bucking. Mipha sent another beseeching look at the man that seemed to take such perverse joy in teasing her, begging him to grant her mercy, and a release to the pressure that had now built up to a _painful_ degree. She hoped that her actions had not made her look _too_ wanton, too needy, and so she _tried_ to cover her desperate arousal beneath a facade of mild annoyance at his teasing.

Her traitorous body's reactions aside, she would never willingly _admit_ to adoring it.

Link chuckled, darkly, utterly unfooled by her defiant act, before taking in the sight of her spread out so lewdly before him. His hungry gaze flittered over her body, like a caress, taking in all of her minor, perfect details, from the beautiful faded transition of the colour of her fins, to the scales that shimmered so iridescently before him, before eventually settling itself on his target:

Her arousal was evident; flesh was engorged and lubricated, and Link judged that she was more than ready for them to continue.

And continue, he did, bringing his mouth to her most sensitive area, covering her opening in a kiss.

Immediately, Mipha jolted, as if struck by lightning, a high-pitched whine escaping as her tension was momentarily alleviated, as Link eagerly, greedily explored her with his tongue. Continuing his ministrations, Link happily indulged himself in the essence, the taste, the sheer sensation of his lover, as his tongue repeatedly brushed over sensitive flesh. One of his hands remained, squeezing and groping her ass with vigour, but the other came to join his mouth, his fingers and tongue working in tandem to provide her with a rapturous elation.

Link carried on without complaint, enjoying the sight of his wife writhing around him so provocatively; her lithe body twisting and turning trying desperately to keep his focus and attention on the most pleasurable areas, her mouth emitting noises that simply drove him wild, filling him with the desire to keep going, until she eventually lost herself to her pleasure, and surrendered to exquisite release...

Knowing that Mipha was close, Link redoubled his efforts, focusing solely on what experience had taught him yielded the best results, as he gently, lovingly, devotedly coaxed Mipha towards her climax, his tongue and fingers acting in wonderful harmony. Mipha could feel her tension building, feel herself teetering on the edge of the abyss, so ready to plummet and drown in her release. Her tension, her arousal and pleasure crested higher, and higher still, seemingly without limit...

Until _suddenly_ Mipha's breath shortened, her muscles contracted, and she threw her head back in a silent scream; her climax washing over her like a tidal wave.

So intense was Mipha's orgasm, that she was sure that she had fainted. Basking in the afterglow, the euphoria that Link had gifted to her, she slowly, sedately clawed her way back to consciousness, before coming to face her husband, who was _still_ lying between her legs, tracing soothing circles into her stomach as he watched her with a gentle, fond gaze; his soft, blue eyes hypnotising her further...

Once she had regained control of herself, she wrapped her arms around him again, drawing him up her body; her grasp deceptive in how gentle it was. When she was sure Link had finally let his guard down, her grip tightened, and, before he could react, she had flipped him so that he was now beneath her.

Not allowing him time to recuperate, she kissed him firmly, pressing him further into the mattress to dissuade any resistance.

She had endured quite enough of his teasing.

And, she believed that her revenge was _quite_ overdue.

She would have to rectify that immediately. 

She fisted one hand into his hair once again, the other pressing so warningly against his chest, keeping him pinned beneath her. In-between furious, frantic breaths, Mipha took a moment to luxuriate in the feeling of Link's soft, smooth skin against her scales, as she found herself appreciating all of the factors that differentiated him from herself. Her fascination with his hair was but one symptom of her obsession with his body, marvelling at the sensation of running it between her fingers...

Much to her pleasure, Link had yielded completely in the face of her sudden dominance, as overwhelmed by the evidence of her love as she had been with his. She broke away from his mouth, and enjoyed his dazed, breathless grin, his eyes lacking focus, as he drowned under her affection.

Content with the knowledge that he was not about to go anywhere, Mipha eased her pin, allowing her hands to trail over his chest, skimming over his ribs where a Zora's gills would reside. Of course, this action had much less effect on Link than it would on a Zora, but his pleasant shudder was still pleasing for her to witness. She lowered her mouth to his neck, and, as gently as she could muster, sank her teeth into his soft, vulnerable skin with disturbing ease, marking him as hers. The act brought a great thrill that reverberated through her, made more intense by the loud, loving _groan_ that escaped her lover.

Her hand then trailed further, tracing the well-defined muscles of his arm, before eventually moving itself further south, dancing her nails gently over his toned stomach, as Mipha revelled in Link's building frustration, that was barely tempered by his submission...

Her revenge was almost as sweet as the gentle trickle of blood that dripped into her mouth.

Satisfied, Mipha retracted her fangs, and placed a gentle kiss over the wound she had unwittingly inflicted, summoning her Grace to take effect.

Much to her chagrin, Hylian skin was so soft, and Zora teeth so sharp, that minor bleeding was an inevitability. In spite of her predatory, lustful instincts making him taste _sinfully_ divine, the sight of it had _horrified_ her, the first time it had occurred; the notion that _she_ had become a source of pain for the man she adored so fiercely was so sickening that even the delicious taste had become cloying, further nauseating her with distress.

Link, of course, hadn't minded nearly as much as she had feared. His cultural upbringing amongst the Zora had desensitised him to the concept, and he'd admitted to her that the notion of being marked, being _claimed,_ by her, as was Zora tradition, to be highly arousing.

Nevertheless, her empathy, not to mention her promise to him, _demanded_ that she heal any wounds he sustained, even in spite of his approval. They had quickly found themselves agreeing to a compromise that Mipha would staunch the blood flow of the wounds she inflicted, but leave the mark present on his skin, as proof of her claim.

Satisfied, Mipha released him from beneath her, before sliding down towards his own waist. Upon realising her intentions, Link let out a sharp breath, his pulse thundering in his veins, and Mipha exalted in the knowledge of the effect she was capable of exerting upon him.

Faced now with his member, Mipha grasped it gently in her hand, amused and gratified to hear the hitch of Link's breath, and the way he throbbed, desperate for her attention.

What she was about to do was not new to either of them, but still, the debaucherous thrill of servicing him in such a way had not worn off on her.

Briefly, she wondered what the Zora Council, who were still so staunchly antagonistic towards their union, would make of their perfect Princess performing such a lewd, intimate act upon her Hylian husband.

Then, with a snort of derision, she discarded the thought with prejudice; she cared far, far more for her husband's pleasure and enjoyment than she did for the discriminatory and regressive attitudes of _some_ of the more closed-minded members of Zora aristocracy.

With that thought, she then engulfed him with her mouth, without any further thought.

Immediately, Link jolted, his hands rushing to hold her head, as Mipha assaulted him with the most indescribably euphoric of sensations; her mouth and tongue working tirelessly to bring him the same joy as he had so graciously bestowed upon her. He emitted a sharp groan, which became staggered as Mipha indulged herself, further expressing her affection.

Mipha grinned. She always took such perverse pride in the knowledge that she, and _only_ she, was capable of eliciting such reactions from her normally stoic husband. That she had been gifted with the _privilege_ of seeing him an such an unguarded way; a side of himself that he worked so hard to hide from the rest of the world...

That this side of him, this wonderful, sensitive, emotive man, was solely hers to witness, and to cherish...

As Link twitched desperately beneath her, emitting an almost _plaintive_ whine, Mipha had to steady herself, to avoid catching him with her sharp teeth.

That would be _quite_ the mood-killer.

Even through that momentary scare which, thankfully, had gone unnoticed by the recipient of her devotion, Mipha also took pleasure in the _power_ she could exert over him. That this mighty, nigh-invincible warrior could be reduced to a writhing, quivering wreck by her touch alone stoked some primal, animalistic satisfaction in her gut.

Through their many sessions of lovemaking, Mipha was now quite confident in her skills, her knowledge of how to effectively play the instrument that was her husband's body. And, with technique that had been refined through experience, she altered her rhythm to what she knew would never fail to drive him insane, all whilst paying great attention to Link's subconscious responses, to tailor his enjoyment to the absolute maximum.

Link, for his part, was in ecstasy; his mind utterly blanked from Mipha's assault on his senses. The divine sensation of her working to bring him pleasure were simply too much for him to endure. Through his haze, he managed to tap Mipha's head; a simple code that indicated that he was close, and that she should withdraw, lest he finish prematurely.

To his shock (and undeniable delight), Mipha did _not_ back off, instead redoubling her efforts now that she knew his end was in sight. Link's eyes burst open, widened and frantic from his rising pleasure, gazing down at the most _obscenely_ erotic sight, before Mipha's eyes, filled as they were with lust, met his own.

In his gaze, she saw his confusion, his shock, even amidst the rising pleasure that threatened to take him at any moment. Keeping her gaze locked firmly onto his own, she then took him as far down as she was capable, delighting in the confused euphoria that painted his expression.

With that act, Link's resolve crumbled, and he tumbled, gracelessly, into his own release. Mipha hummed in pleasure, as she heard him groaning in desperate relief, hoping to extend his rapture, wringing his orgasm for all that it was worth.

With the smallest of grimaces, Mipha swallowed. It was... not a particularly _pleasant_ sensation, and yet Mipha knew that she would willingly and _gladly_ endure it, provided that it brought her husband enjoyment.

Despite that, however, Mipha found great pleasure in the notion of performing such a... _dirty_ act. To be so carelessly wanton with him...

Soon thereafter, Link collapsed limply, utterly spent; his hands falling away, as he lay bonelessly on the mattress. Mipha grinned again, before withdrawing herself slowly from him, sliding up his body, before cradling him to her chest, as she patiently awaited for him to return to her, stroking a soothing rhythm into his head.

Eventually, Link's eyes regained their clarity, and his gaze found hers once more.

Mipha giggled sweetly, as she watched him struggle, and fail, to even formulate words. He truly was adorable, when so flustered, she considered.

It was rather complimentary to her performance, after all.

'' _Wow._ '' was all Link said, evidently lost for words in the aftermath of their actions, and Mipha giggled again.

Once again, the concept of her, a _Princess,_ doing something that was considered so vulgar, so _filthy,_ was _deeply_ exciting, and inexplicably thrilling to her. She wondered if the notion of having a Princess service him in such a manner was as thrilling for Link to receive, as it was for her to perform...

Perhaps, she mused, Link himself would take a similar perverse pleasure in the knowledge that a _Princess_ such as herself held him in such high esteem to permit him to service her in return...

It was an amusing interpretation of a rather archaic notion, if nothing else, Mipha considered wryly.

Regardless, his appreciation was obvious, his loving gaze fixated on her face, as he brought his own arms around her, lying together as they basked in their release, their love.

Curiously, Link's arms tightened further around her, as he buried his face into her neck, sighing into her scales. Mipha was... perhaps slightly surprised at his actions, but she was not about to complain, as they lay together, enjoying the gentle, adoring affection.

After a prolonged moment of perfect contentment, Mipha noticed something was amiss: Link had gone rigid, minute trembles wracking his body, and she noticed the slightest dampness on her shoulder. In her shock, she attempted to pull Link back, to find the cause of his distress, although she was refuted by him mulishly tightening his grip, and refusing to budge.

''Please don't go...'' she heard his muffled whisper, and she almost keened at the pathetic, terrified noise, drawing him closer to herself in an instinctive response.

Indeed, this sudden reversal of his mood was rather jarring; she hadn't witnessed him this hopelessly vulnerable since...

~~Since Vah Ruta.~~

''I'm not going anywhere, Link.'' she cooed, gently, into his ear, before moving her own face to his shoulder, mirroring his embrace, futilely attempting to banish the dread that had settled over them.

In her mind, she was reliving that awful, dreadful moment, when she had been _certain_ that she was about to perish, before her brother, from one hundred years hence, had saved her:

_''I will not let you take her again!''_

_**Again.** _

How could she miss the implications of his words?

She didn't _want_ to dwell upon it. And yet, she found herself incapable of _not._

Every day, she struggled with the contemplations of what had been, and what so nearly was, for herself, and Hyrule as a whole. The disastrous, ruinous future that her brother had returned from, in which they had failed...

_In which they had been separated..._

She closed her eyes, burying her face further into his neck, before she was startled by Link's sudden withdrawal.

She saw him then; fully unhidden to her for the first time in recent memory. And she saw _everything._

In his desperate, longing gaze, she could see his love, his fear, the guilt he carried for circumstances for which he had _never_ been to blame. In the grip of his arms, she felt his burning desire to keep her close, to protect her and cherish her, to prove to himself that she was still here, still alive...

When he kissed her, she could feel his passion, his lust, his _need_ for her. The softness of his lips, the dancing of his fingers across her fins, contrasted with the insistent prodding of his arousal. His eagerness, his sheer _requirement_ of her affection, her acceptance, her response, willed her body into reaction, as he rolled her gently onto her back.

As he manoeuvred himself into alignment, sliding ever so slightly down her body, Mipha's breath was stolen away by the sensation of him pushing so infuriatingly gently at her entrance. Still, he restrained himself, gazing imploringly at her for her permission, her consent.

''Take me.'' she whispered, breathlessly, giving her enthusiastic approval for him to continue.

Link did not need telling twice: Immediately, he sunk himself into her, so exquisitely slowly, and Mipha released an enormous sigh; overjoyed with the release of tension, and the feeling of him filling her up, completing her.

Into her neck, Link growled harshly; the feeling of her around him so wonderful. In response, Mipha swooned, overwhelmed by the evidence of his love for her.

When he began moving into her, she sighed, before providing him with encouraging noises. Soft pants filled the room, as she felt the need to fully express the magnitude of her appreciation, and affection for him. The friction between them was slowly building, however it remained at a maddeningly low level, barely teasing them of the heights that they could reach together.

Link was strangely quiet, seemingly not wishing to express himself any further than he already had, which saddened Mipha, threatening to bring her out of the moment. That simply would not do. Despite his embarrassment at his emotional outburst, Mipha intended to make it perfectly clear that she would not judge him, would _never_ resent him, for being mortal.

After all, she had not fallen in love with the Silent Knight, the Legendary Hero, the wielder of The Blade of Evil's Bane.

And, although Hyrule had asked so, so much of him, more than it had had any _right_ to request of one man...

She would never ask him to be anything more than himself.

So, when Mipha began moving beneath him, matching the timing of his thrusts with her own, she was most gratified to hear Link's surprised moan, as his eyes shot open to meet hers.

Between them both, an entire conversation passed without words, as Link recognised the permission Mipha was giving him to truly let loose, to lose himself to his passion and lust, to lose himself to _her,_ as she so desperately wished him to.

Link _grinned_ in acquiescence, something feral, and the embers that flickered in Mipha's stomach shivered in delicious anticipation.

Without warning, Link grabbed her thighs, before lifting her legs up, allowing him a more direct angle of attack, as he began thrusting mercilessly into her, sprinting towards their mutual ending. Mipha cried out in shock, then in pleasure, at the now redoubled sensations coursing through her. As he frantically continued, bolts of pleasure fired relentlessly throughout Mipha's nerves, until all she was aware of was him, and the attention he was giving her, even amidst her own growing tension.

Any chance for reprieve was mercilessly crushed, as Mipha found herself drowning under his impressively indefatigable stamina, as time and again, he thrust into her, and Mipha found herself incapable of doing anything but taking him, enduring his blissful onslaught as his movement robbed her of any coherent thought.

After a few moments more, Mipha felt herself begin to clench, as Link's rhythm finally faltered, indicating that he was also on the brink with her.

Opening her eyes, she found herself looking upon Link's face one more. Surrounded by the heady sounds of their love, their eyes locked and then, finally, they both tumbled together into a mind-shattering release, losing themselves to the world, to everything except each other.

When Mipha finally came to, she found herself snuggled into Link's chest; his breast acting as her pillow. She blinked blearily, matching his own drowsy gaze. Now that their arousal had finally abated, they were both exhausted, and quite enticed by the promise of sleep's merciful embrace.

Sluggishly, Mipha raised her hand to Link's cheek, brushing away some of the hair that fell over it, as she noticed unconsciousness beginning to take her.

''I love you, Link. Always.''

Just before she fell asleep, draped across the man that she had come to adore more than life itself, she barely discerned his exhausted reply:

''I love you, too... Mipha...''

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hooray! I'm now officially a degenerate!!!
> 
> Well, uh. Anyway, lol. I hope that was ok?
> 
> Once again, it was rather nervewracking to write and post that, so... I hope you enjoyed it, lol.
> 
> Please feel free to let me know what you think below. ;)
> 
> And yes, I know. I couldn't help but throw in a sprinkle of angst too. Old habits die hard, apparently.


End file.
